One Chance
by HappyFluffySeal
Summary: Cagalli is living with the yamato family due to her own family problems, she hates guys, Athrun, Kira's best friend, is a guy and loves Cagalli, how will this event turn out? Will Cagalli get an escort for the soiree or not? Konnichiwa mina-san! Enjoy! AuscagaXRomanceXHumor


One Chance

All credits go to the producers of Gundam Seed! I don't own these characters or their names!

Written especially for Ar Ef! Also known as _**rynne fermat**_

_**Genre: **__Humor +Romance_

_**Background Story: **__Cagalli hates guys, Athrun has fallen in love with her, how will it end!?_

_**Written especially for a collaborated event!**_

_**All of the events and people fictional! (sometimes wish they weren't though )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Prologue**__: In the PLANTS, life continues on, the wars have settled down and Cagalli has joined the Yamato family…_

_**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

__Thursday, 9:45 A.m., Heliopolis High

"Cagalli!" Lacus yelled after a girl with short blonde hair who was walking down the long hallway, "You…huff…have to.. huff…find… a …partner…for… the soiree… it's in two days!. Huff!"

The girl turned around, her golden globes burning with annoyance, "I don't like guys! They suck!" she replied over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the hallway, her hands struggling to hold her folders together.

"Seriously.." she sighed, _ guys… I hate them… liars.. all of them…_ she sighed , "Crash!" oomph!..

She found herself lying on the ground… gazing into large emerald orbs and the astonished face of a… boy! She kicked him in the shin, patted herself down, picked up her items and walked away, without turning back. The astounded boy was left sitting on the ground, his dark navy hair gently swaying along with the breeze, a twinkle appeared in his emerald eyes as he thought, _I think I just found my partner for the soiree._

_Later in French Class _

Athrun was frantically writing notes in his notebook when a note was passed to him, it said **"**Have you found someone yet? K" he smiled to himself and sneaked a peek at the rude blonde girl he had bumped into just that morning. Her blonde hair shone like gold in the sun as radiant light entered the windows and her drifting golden eyes seemed to be flying in another realm…

"Athrun Zala," interrupted the voice of Madame La Flaga,"would you like to write the verb conjugations of Croire for us on the board? He straightened up and shook his head. "Well then, come visit me in the staff room later on" with that, she walked away. Athrun sighed a sigh of relief, he had managed to hide the note by scrunching it up in his palms, the sound of soft giggling reached his ears and when he saw who was laughing quietly, he grew more determined to win her heart. That is, after French class and after his death meeting with Madame La Flaga_…ugh…._

_Lunch _

Athrun sighed… he realized that he had been sighing quite a lot today and the only explanation that he could come up with was.. her. He sighed once more and knocked on the door of the staff room, suddenly the door swung wide open and Physics teacher, Andrew Waldfield, or Tiger, as he was known by the students, stood there.

"What can I help you with?"

he asked, Athrun nodded his head towards Madame La Flaga and Mr Waldfield immediately cleared a way for him, whispering

" Good luck kid, you're going to need it" with a wink and shut the door behind Athrun.

Madame Flaga looked up and sighed_.. Maybe this one will help her… she needs someone to be there for her… _"Come, sit in front of me Athrun, Tea?" she offered, Athrun shook his head which was lowered mournfully as he awaited the nightmare to begin._ Yeesh_, she thought_, he makes it look like I'm about to skin his hide and roast him on a spit fire…_

"Apart from daydreaming in class," she began, "you are an excellent student," she began, " thus this talk is not about your grades", Athrun's surprised emerald globes wandered over Madame la Flaga's face in confusion,

" You are here as I have seen staring at Cagalli Yula Athha, now as a teacher I have nothing to say, however, as a friend, I warn you that she does not like boys or men due to her father's sudden death which was not told to her until 3 years later when she joined the Athha family"

Athrun's eyes widened in understanding. Madame La Flaga sipped her tea and continued,

" So, if you wish to take her to the soiree I suggest you become her friend before you leap for the moon, that is all, you can leave now" and with that, she turned her chair and continue to sip her tea. Athrun bowed politely and ran out the room,

Mu La Flaga heartily chuckled from the other side of the room, "well said my dear", Murrue sighed.

_Last Class period_

All through English, Athrun began to formulate a plan, for him to get the girl, he had to be not straight…not straight! Gay! That was how he was going to accomplish his love mission! Notes were passed around to his best friend Kira, who was the brother of his angel goddess, asking him to go to his house and help him with his plan. Notes were passed around and an answer was given_, " Sure, let's have a Gay time "._

_After school, at Athrun's house_

"ok Kira, Lacus doesn't mind us pretending to be Gay as long as we aren't actually gay" Athrun began as they sat on his bed, Kira threw a pillow at him,

" You sure?"

Athrun rolled his eyes," Yes Kira, Im sure, she's your girlfriend and she said it was ok, remember?", and thus the planning began…

_Yamato Household, Cagalli's room_

_Seriously… Lacus doesn't need to keep reminding me…I hate guys… they lie… like dad did… he left and died… mom…she was gone before him… what about me? _Cagalli sniffed as a small tear found its way down her cheek. The saltiness reminded her and she wiped her eyes furiously, _no, no matter what, I will not ever like a boy…never…never… emerald eyes… _she blushed, this was the first time she had ever thought about a boy other than her brother…

"CAGALLI!" she jumped in fright and glared at her brother who had barged into her room.

"What ,Kira, can I do for you?"

He laughed and said "I'm now officially G.A.Y.! , guess who I'm in love with!" , behind him, Athrun slapped his face with his hand and murmured,

"This was not how it was meant to go down…"

"Sure" Cagalli replied.

Both boy's jaws dropped, here was a girl who hated boys but didn't mind gays?! Well the world went round pretty interestingly. Kira regained his focus and pulled Athrun into the room,

"Here is my new partner!"

It was cagalli's turn for her jaw to drop, it was the dreamy emerald orb eyed boy whom she had bumped into that very morning, and to think that she had just been dreaming about him… _what a shocker_… she thought.

Athrun grimaced as Kira held onto him with the strength of a sumo wrestler,

"Kira…"

"Yes?"

"Cant…breathe…"

"Oops, sorry Athrun"

Athrun, Cagalli noted, his name sounds just as good as his looks and his attitude,

"So, you're gay, what now?" Kira slumped slightly as he realized …. _Maybe this isn't the way we should have tried to win her heart_… Athrun, who was now recovered from Kira's God hold, was now standing and brushing himself off,

" Nice to meet you, my name is Athrun Zala, I'm a boy but I'm gay" he began. Cagalli got off her bed, went over to Athrun and inspected him, his figure was broad and sturdy, his emerald eyes were so… _entrancing… concentrate Cag you have got to make sure he is gay…but… those eyes… _

"ok, your gay, have fun!" she beamed as she shook their hands in acknowledgement and pushed them out of her room with such force that the boys flew out of the room and nearly smashed into the opposite wall.

"oops sorry!"

Athrun sat up , rubbing his head as Kira pushed himself onto his knees and began wiping off invisible dust from his body,

"wow"

" Is that all you can say Athrun? I told you she is a rare one"

Athrun checked all his bones, making sure that none had been broken during the impact, _Yup, she sure is a rare beauty and a strong one at that too _he thought.

"Part A complete" Kira smiled with a thumb waving in the air, Athrun groaned,

"No more God's handling me ok? Let's go, only 1 day to get the girl!"

Heliopolis High, Friday Lunch time

Lacus and Cagalli were sitting together outside in the court yard when Kira walked by with Athrun, who was being dragged,

"um, Kira, are you sure Athrun's ok being dragged around like that?" Cagalli questioned?

"Athrun's used to me lugging him around, we're GAY remember, we stick together like glue" He replied happily as Athrun mentally slapped Kira in the head.

Cagalli tried not to look concerned but the mere action of Kira of half dragging half pulling Athrun around the court yard was difficult to watch. Suddenly she cried out

"OK that's it! Kira let Athrun go! You're killing the poor guy!"

Indeed, Athrun looked like he had been living in a cave, as he was being dragged around, he looked at Kira and whispered

"Keep dragging! When she tries to untie me, run away until she physically stops you!" unfortunately it wasn't until a good 20 minutes later that she caught Kira and a ,now near death, Athrun and untied them from each other.

Once separate, she checked Kira briefly for injuries before running to Athrun's side and doing the same, but in a slower manner. Her hands smoothed out his dirt covered shirt and she checked for bruising, Athrun was struggling not to grab her hands and tie her down… _please god…. He prayed… don't fail me now!..._

" He's fine, but may need to sit down, Kira! No more dragging your lover around!" Cagalli yelled as she helped Athrun up, she blushed slightly as he stumbled and leaned onto her heavily .

"_Ding Dong Dong"_

_After school, On the way to the Yamato House hold _

"Seriously Kira, you could have run a little slower and not like you were a rabbit running away from a hungry wolf, yeesh, now I have bruises on my arms and legs…" Athrun groaned as he walked home, _you know what,_ he said to himself_, time to prepare for my confession, if I'm going to ask her to the soiree tonight, flowers are needed_ and off he trotted to the florist.

Cagalli sighed, Athrun, or Emerald eyed lover boy was now with her brother, she hate guys but he was different, he was … beyond comparison… she sighed again, _Maybe if I had just told him in the beginning that I liked him… no… boys are horrible… boys are…. Oh! Flowers! And Agapanthus's as well_… she looked around, and when no one was looking plucked off a small flower and smiled to herself.

However she was unaware of two emerald eyes staring at her from around the corner of the store, Athrun noted to himself .. _since Agapanthus's mean secret love, then I shall give her red Camellia's to show her that she is "The Flame in my heart" . _

Dinner Time, Yamato household

" Kira, is Athrun coming to dinner?" Kira looked up and did his best to act normal,

"Yeah, he is but he said he'll be here later, hey mom can you pass the potato salad?"

"Ding Dong" Cagalli jumped up from her chair,

" I'll get it!" Kira smiled as he watched her race to the front door,

Outside, Athrun was dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers, the first collar button undone and his hair done normally, which meant, not done at all. In one hand, he held a bouquet of red Camellia's, in the other, his sanity.

_Seriously Athrun… you going to ask her out… no big deal, she won't hit you… will she?... _Athrun gulped as he waited anxiously, hoping that Kira wasn't going to open the door.

The door flung open an a blinding light shone in his face, he squinted and saw the figure of a girl, the goddess of his life, the water to his waterfall the_… ok Athrun… ask her… ask her now! _

He stood up tall and held the bouquet towards her saying,

"Cagalli Yula Athha, will you please go out with me and accompany me to the soiree tomorrow as my girlfriend?

Silence was heard before he was jumped by the short hair blonde,

"Yes!" she yelled and Kira joined the spectacle as he watched the two roll around on the front porch, Cagalli nearly crying and Athrun hugging her to near death.

"Ahem, if you two would be so kind as to get a room, dinner is currently being served" He chuckled,

Cagalli looked deep into Athrun's eyes before stopping and confirming,

"wait a minute, so, Athrun, you're not gay?"

Athrun shook his head.

" So then …" She began as she helped him back up, " Why did you lie to me in the first place!" she yelled as she threw a punch at his stomach but awkwardly missed and hit his treasure chest. Athrun collapsed in a heap thinking to himself,

_Shivering Spinicles! I can't have mini Me's anymore! I can't have kid!_ He howled as he rolled around on the ground.

Sensing that he was next, Kira dashed away from the door as Cagalli yelled

"KIRA YAMATO! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINGING TO DO!"

Thanks for reading!

Epilogue:

Saturday Evening, The Soiree

"Cagalli! Are you nearly ready!? Prince Charming is waiting!" Mrs. Yamato yelled up the stairs, the sound of scurrying was heard as a young girl dress in a green ball gown with her hair done up with a pearl green clip stumbled down the stairs as she tried to put on her shoes at the same time.

"I'm here!" Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli… he was astonished, her beauty seemed to outshine the worlds brightest star …

"My princess, shall we begin our journey?" he bowed, and received a whack on the head as she hit him with her cream clutch,

"No, I'm not a princess; I'm just Cagalli Yula Athha ok?" She smiled at him as he lifted her bridal-style out the door into the awaiting limousine.

"Whatever you say, Princess.." and the door behind them closed as their mouths touched, never truly revealing what happened that night…


End file.
